


whisper to me (love me babe)

by humalong



Category: B1A4, VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, hongbin gives chansik a bj thats it thats the story, hongbin wears a skirt and heels hella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humalong/pseuds/humalong
Summary: 'chansikkie,' hongbin coos, gasping when chansik's hands grip his hips and pull him in closer. they meet for fervid kisses, hongbin's hands trailing from chansik's face down his chest as he catches his lower lip between his teeth. 'i want to hear you. i want to hear more of you.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> found this hidden in my docs folder and thought hey yknow what why not its been a while since i posted anything  
> i have no excuse for this at all  
> i have no idea how to write smut  
> im sorry mom

there is no urgency in the way hongbin moves, fist curled around the base of chansik's cock as he closes his lips around the head and sucks lightly, no sense of desperation when he flattens his tongue and runs it almost teasingly along the slit. he takes him in slowly, eyes always cast upward and trained on chansik's face to watch the way his brows furrow when he pauses halfway to revel in the heat on his tongue and the stretch of his lips, then hollows his cheeks and pulls back, squeezing his fist gently and pumping once, twice, tongue swirling around the tip and a hum in the back of his throat. it's leisurely, almost maddeningly so, but hongbin loves it; releases the head with a satisfying 'pop!' sound and breathes out a laugh at the shining trail of lip gloss along the shaft and smeared in spots along his thighs. he can feel chansik's eyes on him, and he shudders, meeting his gaze and pressing manicured fingers against the skin of his thigh.

'hongbin,' chansik mumbles, hands coming to rest in his partner's hair, pink strands caught between thin fingers. he can't stop the quiet groan that escapes him when hongbin kisses, soft and wet, just below the head, and his hips twitch upwards slightly. ' _hongbin_.'

'chansik?' hongbin answers, corners of his mouth quirked upwards in a cheeky smile. he watches chansik struggle to string his words together into something coherent, distracted by the pressure and slide of hongbin's palm against him, and admires the flush to his cheeks, the unruly sweep to his hair from frustrated hands searching for purchase, the red shine to bitten lips. he wants to tell him that he's beautiful, just like this, teetering on the edge of desperation; he settles for nipping at his inner thigh instead, lapping gently at the lip gloss left over from previous kisses and closing his hand tighter for a strong upward stroke.

'hongbin, _please_ ,' chansik finally mumbles, pushing the words out in a rush as his head tips forward, blinking hard while his shoulders tense. it's enough to make hongbin's breath catch in his throat, grin widening as he rises higher on his knees. his heels clack against the floor and hands cup chansik's cheeks as his lips press fleeting kisses to the corner of his mouth and along his jaw.

'chansikkie,' hongbin coos, gasping when chansik's hands grip his hips and pull him in closer. they meet for fervid kisses, hongbin's hands trailing from chansik's face down his chest as he catches his lower lip between his teeth. 'i want to hear you. i want to hear more of you.'

chansik hums, sliding his hands beneath the thin fabric of hongbin's skirt over his ass and squeezing, drawing out a soft moan from the back of his throat before sliding beneath his button up, fingernails dragging along warm skin. he nuzzles into the crook of hongbin's neck, kissing the sensitive area before drawing back and settling his hands on the bedsheets once more, compliant.

hongbin smirks as he sinks back down to the floor, lip gloss smudged at the corners of his mouth, kohl rimmed eyes locked onto chansik's anticipating gaze. he grips the backs of chansik's thighs, pressing long nails into the soft skin and dragging downwards, and takes the length of him into his mouth at once, deep as he can go.

chansik groans loudly, hands immediately tangling themselves in hongbin's hair once again; and the easy pace is gone as hongbin sucks hard and bobs his head, establishing a rhythm marked by wet sounds and chansik's ragged breaths. hongbin whimpers at the weight on his tongue, shivers running up and down his spine as he moves his mouth with a newfound sense of desperation, encouraged by chansik's low moans and broken mumbles. his sounds are feverish, critically needy; and hongbin moans loudly when he arches his hips up just so and the tip of his cock grazes against the back of his throat, tears welling in the corners of his eyes as he swallows around him, shuddering at the overwhelming feeling of fullness.

'binnie,' chansik whines, fingers tugging at hongbin's hair, short broken gasps of 'binnie, binnie, binnie,' and hongbin pulls back, panting through reddened lips as his hand closes around chansik's length and pumps in short, quick strokes. he fixes his gaze on chansik's eyes, glossy and unfocused in the midst of pleasure, and pushes him further towards completion with encouraging words; 'chansik, please come for me, i want you to come for me, i want it so badly--'

it doesn't take long for chansik to wrap his fingers around hongbin's, body tensing within a few short strokes, and his release hits him within seconds, painting streaks across hongbin's cheek and the bridge of his nose as chansik's head tips back and his eyes fall shut, moan breaking off in the middle as he arches through his orgasm. hongbin whines at the feeling, biting at his lips and watching as chansik slowly comes down from his high, chest heaving and eyes struggling for focus, committing the sight to memory.

he can't help himself from smirking, thumb wiping at the edge of his lips. 'this lip gloss really was a great idea,' he remarks, reaching for the tissues, and chansik can only laugh breathlessly in response.


End file.
